Dragon King
by Perseus20
Summary: Full summary inside. Rated T for a reason. NOT a Hiccelsa, sorry fans. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everybody! This is my first crossover between these two and before anyone asks, no, this is not Hiccelsa. I've read a few stories that have had this pairing but this is not a Hiccelsa story. I hope this doesn't hinder the likes on this. It will have mentions of the tale of Jack Frost, but it's also not a Big Four story. This takes place after the first Frozen movie and a few months after How To Train Your Dragon 2._

 _Full summary: After being appointed chief, Hiccup has many duties to fulfill. One of them is renewing the treaty between Berk and Arendelle, and meeting the new queen as well. During the time at Arendelle, new secrets are discovered about the Night Fury and other dragons. New troubles abound and Hiccup gets himself into some very deep dragon crap._

 _I do not own Frozen or How To Train Your Dragon, they belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Arendelle? Where's that?"

"Here."

Hiccup pointed to the spot on the map and then went back to packing his supplies. Toothless slept on his rock, snoring occasionally. Astrid stared at him while he packed.

"And why are you going again?" She asked. Hiccup sighed.

"I'm the chief now, Astrid. I have to go renew the peace treaty that my father and the king of Arendelle signed years ago." He stuffed a shirt into his pack, his face blank. "Meaning I get to make a fool of myself in front of the new queen and the princess." Astrid chuckled.

"They'll find you charming, handsome and intelligent." She said, getting up and walking over to him. He shrugged.

"I guess. Don't know how they'll react to my foot though." Hiccup said, shaking his leg. Astrid kissed his cheek.

"They'll think you're an amazing warrior." Hiccup sighed and pulled her close.

"You're the best girlfriend ever."

"I know."

* * *

Valka hugged Hiccup tightly, kissing his forehead, and rubbing his cheeks.

"Do you have the treaty scroll?" Hiccup nodded. "And clean underwear?"

"Mom!" Valka laughed and pulled him in tightly again. After they pulled away, Hiccup kissed Astrid and waved at the other riders goodbye.

"Be careful, Hiccup." Astrid said.

"Bring back some souvenirs!" Snoutlout said. Hiccup rolled his eyes and climbed onto Toothless's back.

* * *

The travel time was two days. They would land on small rocks for breaks and to eat. Toothless pigged out on fish, and then they took flight again.

Hiccup's head started to dip as his eyes fluttered shut, before he was woken up by Toothless going up higher.

"Bud?" He asked, laying his hand on his head. Toothless grunted and looked down, making Hiccup look down.

His breath caught at the magnificent beauty underneath him.

The island was so green and full of trees that he felt compelled to just land in the forest and explore. They circled around, Hiccup watching in fascination at the little moving specks on the ground, obviously people.

"Come on, bud, let's go find somewhere to land." Toothless purred in response.

* * *

They found a nice clearing with a hollow cave and a small lake with thick vegetation, so they landed and Hiccup unpacked in the cave. Then he pulled on his satchel with the treaty scroll and a bag with coins and then headed out into the city after making sure Toothless was secure and hidden. He slightly downed on his armor a bit so it didn't alert anybody and went for something more casual like what he wore two years ago.

"Alright, bud, I'll be gone for a little bit, but I'm going to come back, okay?" Toothless grunted and shoved his head underneath Hiccup's hand. "I know, bud, I know. I'll be back soon." He pulled out one of the fish baskets and tipped it over, watching him forget about Hiccup and beginning to gorge into the food.

* * *

Arendelle was amazing. Their houses were built out of brick and stone instead of wood, and the streets were paved nicely. People exchanged gifts or food, children ran around laughing and the market was bustling. He saw a few merchants selling goods and thought about going and looking at it but the queen came first.

Surprisingly, no one really paid attention to him, even though he had a metal leg and wasn't wearing normal attire like the Arendelle citizens.

Hiccup grinned as he set toward to the castle.

* * *

Elsa sighed, rubbing her forehead and putting the last thank you card on the stack. It'd been a month since her coronation and freezing summer, and she was already exhausted being queen. Anna also had duties, but it wasn't like she was sending out card after card, letter after letter and meeting delegates from other places.

There was a knock on the door. She straightened and stood up.

"Come in." Kai came in.

"Your Majesty, the chief from Berk is here." She blinked and glanced at the letter from Berk, sitting there and unopened. Shoot, she totally forgot about that…

"Oh, yes, please send them in." Kai nodded and left. She quickly grabbed the letter and opened it, pulling out the paper and scanning it, trying to get the gist of it.

Kai stepped in, followed by a young man, probably in his early twenties. Elsa quickly set the letter behind her and straightened her posture.

"Thank you." Said the man. Kai nodded and left. The man straightened and cleared his throat. Elsa took in his appearance. He was a lean, slender man, but also muscular. He wore a red tunic underneath brown leather straps and armor and black pants.

And he was also ruggedly handsome as well.

Ruffled dark auburn hair with two small braids behind his right ear, a little bit of scruff, a small scar on his chin, and olive skin, his eyes the color of emeralds.

Elsa blinked and shook herself out of her stupor and walked down the stairs.

"It's very nice to meet you." She said, extending her hand for a handshake. The man shook her hand.

"You as well, Your Majesty. I'm Hiccup Haddock, the Chief of Berk." _This_ was the chief of Berk? He was so small and thin and lanky, which was unusual for a chief… But…

Elsa gave a nod and folded her hands over each other.

"You are here to renew the peace treaty, yes?"

"That is correct." Elsa turned and walked up the stairs. Hiccup followed.

"Congratulations, by the way." She looked at him. "On being crowned."

"Thank you. And you…? How did you become Chief?" Elsa pulled out a chair for him and set it up and then sat down in her chair. He sat down and looked down, his vibrant green eyes dimming.

"My father died about a month ago, and I found my mother alive." Elsa's eyes widened.

"O-Oh, my. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Hiccup waved his hands.

"No, no, it's alright, it's alright. My father was a good man, and he still is with me, just in my heart. And now, I have my mother with me again." He smiled painfully.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Hiccup cleared his throat and pulled out a scroll.

"Here is the treaty." He handed it over to her and she untied it. "All it needs is the signatures of both of us-"

The door burst open and Anna ran in.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa! You will never guessed what happened-" She stopped short and stared at Hiccup, Hiccup staring back. Elsa cleared her throat.

"I-I didn't know we were having company." Anna said.

"Anna, this is Hiccup, the chief of Berk. Hiccup, this is Anna, my sister."

"Hi." Anna said, hopping up the stairs and standing next to Elsa.

"Hello." Hiccup replied. Elsa pulled out her quill.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked. Anna blinked before regaining her excitement.

"Well, Kristoff and I were having a nice walk and we looked up and saw a dragon!" She saw Hiccup slightly stiffen but dismissed it, looking at Anna after finishing her writing.

"A dragon?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah! Either that or it was a really big bird." Elsa chuckled.

"Oh, Anna, you know dragons aren't real. They're simply an old child's bedtime story to scare a child into not going into the woods. It's a wives tale, dear." Anna's shoulders slumped. Hiccup fidgeted in his chair.

"W-Well, dragons could be real." He said, making them look over at him. For the first time, she noticed on the shoulder pad on his right shoulder was a black dragon with a red tail. She looked at his satchel and it had the same symbol.

"Really?" Anna asked. Hiccup smiled.

"What if I told you they are real?"

* * *

 _And that's chapter one done. I hope you all liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Frozen or How To Train Your Dragon, they belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"Dragons aren't real." Elsa said, watching Hiccup sign the treaty.

"Elsa…" Anna said.

Hiccup cleared his throat and rolled it up, tying it and then putting it in his bag, standing and bowing dryly.

"Well, Highness, how would you like it if I showed you?" He asked as he held out his hand.

Elsa looked at his hand, standing and taking a breath. She had to trust him, since they just signed a treaty. And his eyes were quite compelling as well.

Elsa laid her hand in Hiccup's hand.

"Fine, I trust you." He smiled, straightening his posture and beginning to head out.

"Great! But change your dresses into something more… I don't know, pants or something." He turned a bit. "It's quite the long trip."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other nervously.

* * *

Hiccup quite liked how their faces were when he told them to change into something better than long dresses. Elsa and Anna managed to find something more suitable for the trek and they headed to the clearing where Toothless was.

When he first met Elsa, of course he was awestruck by her appearance, but she didn't match Astrid's beauty. Sure, the soft looking, platinum blonde hair, the crystal ice blue eyes and pale skin was beautiful, but Astrid's messy braid, sharp, intelligent blue gray eyes and flawless skin was gorgeous. Anna was also beautiful, but both were too… Proper and polite. He liked the stubborn, fighting spirit that Astrid had.

"Hiccup?" Elsa asked as they trekked through the forest.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What happened to your leg?" He looked down at the metal foot, sighing.

"Lost it in a battle. I'll explain it when you meet Toothless."

"Toothless?" Anna asked.

"My dragon." Hiccup said, stepping into the clearing. Elsa and Anna looked at each other and followed.

"Toothless! Toothless! Come on out, bud!" When he didn't appear, Hiccup frowned and looked around more.

"Toothless! Come on!" Anna leaned over to Elsa, who stared at Hiccup with raised eyebrows and a concerned look.

"He's crazy." Anna whispered.

There was rustling in the bushes, making them stiffen.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

It was quiet before he leapt out, tackling Hiccup to the ground. Elsa and Anna stifled their screams but stopped short when they saw Toothless licking Hiccup's face and Hiccup laughing.

"Okay, okay, Toothless. Enough." Hiccup said, gently holding Toothless's muzzle. Toothless gave a low purr and let him stand up.

"Okay, so, this is Toothless. Toothless, meet Elsa and Anna." Elsa and Anna flicked their eyes from Hiccup to Toothless, then back up to Hiccup. Then Anna squealed and ran up.

"He's so beautiful!" She said, bouncing in excitement. "C-Can I touch him?" Hiccup smiled and took her hand, gently holding it on his head. Toothless purred and nuzzled under her hand and Anna squealed, falling to her knees and hugging him tightly. Toothless gave a purr and then hopped away, looking at Anna playfully. Anna got the look and they begin a chase around the area. Hiccup stepped next to Elsa.

"I never imagined a dragon to act like a pet." Elsa said, watching them roll around. Hiccup laughed.

"Yeah, they're cool creatures." But he noticed how her eyes were working. "What, never seen a Night Fury's picture before?"

Elsa visibly stiffened.

 _"Night Furies are the most powerful dragon to be discovered. They are amazing, intelligent and protective dragons."_

"Your Highness?" Hiccup asked, making her look at him. "What's wrong?"

"O-Oh, nothing." She replied. "And call me Elsa. I'm not used to the formalities." Hiccup blinked.

"Okay, well, then, Elsa," He said as he extended his hand. "Would you like a ride?" She blinked.

"A ride?" He chuckled and gestured to Toothless.

"In the sky." Her eyes widened as he walked over to Anna and Toothless. "Hey, Anna, would you like to ride?" Anna perked up and jumped up.

"Would I!? Yes!"

"Is it safe?" Elsa asked, slowly walking over. Hiccup shrugged.

"Sure…" He replied, scratching his neck. "For the most part."

"That's not very reassuring." Elsa said. Anna patted her arm and then pushed her forward.

"Just get on!" Anna squealed, hopping on behind Hiccup and pulling Elsa along with her.

"Can he hold three people?" Elsa asked.

"Eh, you two are light. He should be able to hold, right, bud?" Toothless grunted. Hiccup sweated, looking over his shoulder. "Ready?" Elsa tightly held his waist, Anna bouncing behind her.

"F-Fine." Hiccup's foot clicked into the foot hold, and he clicked open the tail. Toothless extended his wings and bolted into the air.

As expected, Elsa and Anna shrieked. Elsa tightened her arms around his waist, reminding him of his first flight with Astrid. Anna tightened her grip around Elsa's waist as they begin to climb higher and higher before they went through the clouds. Then Toothless turned the flight into a glide along the clouds.

Anna lifted one eyelid open and gasped, her grip loosening around Elsa's waist.

"Oh wow…" Hiccup smiled.

"Like it?"

"It's so beautiful up here! Elsa, open your eyes!" Elsa slowly opened her eyes to see Hiccup's kind smile, and looked around, her fear fading away.

"W-Wow…" She said.

"It's gorgeous! I've never seen a sunset like this before!" Anna said excitedly. Hiccup laughed a bit.

"Amazing, right?" He released a sigh.

"How long have you been flying for?" Elsa asked.

"Five years." He replied, patting Toothless's head.

"So… What happened to your leg?" Anna asked. Toothless grumbled, making Hiccup sigh, patting Toothless's neck.

"It was a long time ago. The dragons and vikings were at war with each other, and well… I was a scrawny, small, useless kid. I couldn't even hold a sword. The village looked down on me, I was insulted and pushed around by kids my own age… I didn't fit in. One night, during a dragon raid, I shot down Toothless. I found him in the forest and I was going to kill him, but… I couldn't." Toothless grumbled. "So I let him go instead, and he managed to fly into the cove, but the shot had taken his tail." Anna and Elsa looked behind, seeing the red tail, then slowly moved their eyes to Hiccup's left leg.

"I found him in the cove and I noticed he didn't have a left side of his tail, so I made him one. Then we became best friends slowly and before I knew it, I was top of my class at the Dragon Academy. Then I was tasked with killing the Monstrous Nightmare, but when I got into the arena, I was being chased and screamed like a baby, and Toothless heard." Toothless grumbled again. "He protected me."

"You two have a special bond, huh?" Elsa asked. Hiccup laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

"What happened next…?" Anna asked.

"My dad and the village had been bent on finding the nest of the dragons, and they took Toothless to find it. When they did, this huge dragon called the Red Death burst through the mountain when they attacked it. I managed to show up with the others on dragons, and… Toothless and I managed to defeat the Red Death, and I lost my leg when it exploded."

"Exploded?" Elsa asked.

"Dragons produce a gas in their mouth and then spark it, making fire. When the Red Death was producing the gas, Toothless shot a blast into its mouth, and it exploded. Toothless and I were torn apart and we fell together. A Night Fury's wings are inflammable, making them immune to fire." He shook his head.

"Sorry I bored you guys." He said awkwardly, scratching his neck.

"No, no. It's more interesting than our summer story." Anna said, before freezing. Elsa slapped her thigh.

"Why, what's up with your story?" Hiccup asked as they landed in the clearing. Toothless happily went over to the stream and begin to lap at it, allowing them to dismount. Elsa rubbed her arms awkwardly.

"Well… How would you feel if someone suddenly told you they had magical powers?" Elsa asked. Hiccup walked over to the cave, thinking.

"Well… I mean… It would surprise me, of course. But I'm used to surprises, so… Why?" Elsa followed him awkwardly, watching him sort through some of the baskets.

"Well…" Elsa said, taking a shoulder pad of his. He looked at her curiously. Elsa laid her fingers on the pad delicately, running her fingers down it. Frost coated it, making beautiful patterns.

Hiccup's eyes lit up like stars and he ran over.

"You have ice powers?!" He asked excitedly. She handed him the shoulder back and he slid his fingers over the frost. "It's amazing." She lifted her hands and gently made frost coat the tip of his nose, making him sneeze cutely. He looked surprised, making Anna and Elsa laugh. Toothless came up and gave a purr, nuzzling Hiccup's hip. Hiccup continued to sneeze repeatedly, and then fell down.

"Oops."

* * *

Elsa sighed in contentment, watching Anna and Toothless play with each other. Hiccup was doing something in his book.

"It's been awhile since I've had peace here. It's quiet and nice." Elsa commented to break some silence. Hiccup paused.

"Yeah, it's nice, huh? Sure beats people asking you, 'Chief Hiccup, we need this' or 'Chief Hiccup, we need that'." He rolled his eyes. "But being queen is probably way more physically demanding, huh?"

"And emotionally. You have to prepare for all sorts of different delegates and meetings, sign treaties and attend ceremonies. It's…"

"Ridiculous?" Elsa chuckled and nodded, before frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Have you ever heard of the tale of Jack Frost?"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Frozen or How To Train Your Dragon, they belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Hiccup stared at Elsa, then blinked slowly.

"I guess… Heard of, yes, read about him, no." He closed his sketchbook. "Vikings don't really read. Fishlegs and I are the only ones really interested in reading. We don't even have a library." Elsa nodded.

"I see." She hugged her knees close to her chest. "Some stories say he's the guardian of winter and fun. Others say he's a spirit and the protector of children."

"Maybe that's way Berk is cold all year." Hiccup joked. Elsa laughed.

"It's really that cold?" Elsa asked.

"Freezing." Hiccup replied.

"I can't feel cold because of my powers." Elsa said. Hiccup sighed.

"If only I had ice powers." It was quiet, besides Anna's laughing and Toothless's laugh/grunt. Elsa smiled suddenly.

"Would you like to stay in the castle?"

* * *

It was difficult getting Toothless inside, because after asking Elsa about him, Elsa realized how much they were attached to each other. So Anna went ahead and cleared out people from the bedroom suite floor, and then waved Hiccup and Elsa into the room where Hiccup set up.

"Big room." Hiccup said, his eyes wide, setting down one of the baskets. Elsa chuckled.

"Not used to it?" She asked.

"No, huts on Berk are usually small and modest, and since there's limited space on the island, we can't do much." Toothless grumbled. "We barely had room for the dragons when we made peace with them." Elsa giggled, plopping herself on his bed.

"What other dragons are there?" At the mention of that, Hiccup perked up, pulling out a large book.

"Why don't I show you?"

* * *

Elsa was in hysterics at Hiccup's stories.

"And then the queen pointed her sword at me, and said: if you fail me, I will kill you, if you attempt and escape I will kill you, if I think at any time-but I cut her off and said: you will kill me." Elsa coughed, trying to calm herself.

"Oh my." Elsa said, laying back and watching him close the book. "But is it true you can train any sort of dragon?" Hiccup rubbed his neck.

"You caught that part, huh…?" He said nervously.

"Is it true?" Elsa asked again.

"I-I mean, I have been able to train even the most reclusive of dragons, but… I guess?" He scratched his neck, picking up a cylinder. "I did make this to let the dragons know I'm a friend." He clicked a button and a sword shot up, coated with fire. Elsa jumped, clearly startled.

"You made a fire sword?" Elsa asked with wide eyes. Hiccup nodded, about to close it when Anna ran in, shutting the door behind her and panting.

"Whoa, that is a long run." Her eyes lit up at the sight of the sword. "Is that a fire sword!?"

"It's called the Dragon Blade." Hiccup said, shutting it off. "One side shoots out Zippleback gas, then I light it with a spark and it explodes. The other side is an extendable blade that gets coated with Monstrous Nightmare gel and then sparked with this small but sharp rock, then a small piece of metal. When I click this, the rock rubs against the metal and creates a spark, thus lighting the blade."

The two stared at him.

"And you built that?" Elsa asked. Hiccup blushed and realized he had rambled.

"Yeah, I did. There were first models, but I'm really proud of this one."

"That's incredible!" Anna said.

"So, you're an inventor?" Elsa asked.

"For the most part." He gestured to Toothless's tail. "My mentor made the first tail after the battle with the Red Death. He also made my leg." They glanced at it. "Then after I begin to make other tails." Toothless cooed softly.

"You two have quite the bond." Elsa said. Hiccup rubbed the dragon's muzzle, making him purr.

"I guess we do…"

* * *

Dinner came, and like any time they had a guest, they gave him a guest feast. They made lemon and garlic grilled fish for Toothless, who ate savagely and then laid down, snoring and content with himself.

"So, you guys are how far apart?" Hiccup asked, wiping his fingers on his napkin. They were slightly amused by his manners, considering he was a Viking but so polite.

"Three years. I'm twenty one and she is eighteen." Elsa replied, finishing her plate. "What about you?"

"Twenty." Hiccup replied.

"I see. And is that the common age for a chief?"

"Not really." Hiccup replied, scratching Toothless's chin before holding up another fish. "Usually chiefs are already married and have a kid on the way."

"So you're not married?" Anna asked. Hiccup shook his head. The two nodded and didn't push anymore.

* * *

Hiccup stared at the bed, fidgeting. The fluffy pillows, the plush blankets… It was… Different from his bed back on Berk. Toothless opened one eye.

"I don't know, bud. It just feels weird to be in a different place." Toothless gave him a blank stare. "You know what I mean." He shifted and sighed. He played with the end of his tunic, sighing.

There was a knock.

"I-It's open."

"Are you decent?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Wouldn't say come in if I wasn't dressed, Elsa." The door opened and she said a quiet 'oh' and then came in, shutting the door quietly.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Uh, just wondering if you were asleep yet." She noticed the still made bed. "What's wrong?" He fidgeted with his tunic again.

"I don't know… I guess I'm just… Unsure, maybe?" Hiccup sighed. "I guess I'm just a bit restless."

"You're unsure about the bed?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Why?" Hiccup cleared his throat.

"On Berk, we have wooden beds and a blanket. Not much… Plushness." Elsa nodded, walking over, her bare feet making a soft noise on the carpet. She pulled back the covers and set the pillows up, and then patted the sheets.

"Come on." Hiccup glanced at Toothless, who cooed and gestured his head to the bed. Hiccup sighed, reaching and taking off his foot, then sitting down on the bed slowly. He set his prosthetic on the nightstand and she lifted his legs into the blankets, then pulled them over. He laid his head down.

"See?" Elsa said. He shifted a bit, his eyelids closing as he released a sigh.

"I-It feels like a hug… Like my mom's hugs…" He yawned and closed his eyes, feeling Elsa's cool hand on his head.

"Goodnight, Chief Hiccup."

* * *

Hiccup's door opened quietly and Anna and Elsa slowly stepped in, Toothless's ears perking up. He lifted his eyes to look at them and Elsa pressed her finger against her lips. Toothless watched curiously as they tiptoed toward Hiccup, still in their nightgowns.

The two had to admit that Hiccup was like a little kid, adorable and slept quite cute. Apparently he had accepted the bed and the coziness enveloped him. Hiccup's hair was fluffier than it was, his braids behind his ear gone, his tunic all wrinkled and twisted, showing just a tiny bit of his midriff. He didn't snore, but he did drool a bit. He turned over, pulling up the covers and happily cuddling up against the pillows. Elsa and Anna looked at each other and nodded, then Elsa lifted her hand, gently poking his cheek. He twitched and whined, and Elsa did it again.

"He's kind of chubby." Anna whispered. Toothless walked over, slightly huffing and blowing out air from his noise, tilting his head curiously. Hiccup smacked his lips together and curled up.

"I've never seen someone sleep like him before…"

"Right? He's kind of cute." Elsa giggled quietly, and poked his cheek again. He whined and clawed the pillow.

"Mommy…?" He mumbled tiredly.

"Wake up, Hiccup." Elsa whispered. "You need to meet some people today." Hiccup pouted and opened his eyes. The green orbs stared at them, blinking before sitting up, the side of his hair flattened.

"W-What are you two doing in here?!" He said, scrambling to cover himself.

"You're not even remotely naked, Hiccup." Anna said.

"Still!" Both laughed.

"Get dressed. We're showing you around the town today."

* * *

"That was amazing!" Hiccup said, collapsing on the couch. The girls smiled. "Hey, do you guys ever think of bringing dragons into the town?" Elsa laughed.

"Arendelle's people are superstitious enough. We have trolls, I have magical powers-"

"You have trolls?" Hiccup asked, his eyes wide.

"Oh, yeah." Anna said. "They're my boyfriend's family." Hiccup stared at her.

"Your boyfriend… Is… A troll…?" Anna giggled.

"No." She replied. "Raised by trolls."

"Oh." He replied and sat up, his eyes lit.

"I don't like that look. It screams mischief." Elsa said, taking a step back.

"I like mischief." Anna commented.

"How would you like to fly your own dragons?"

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Frozen or How To Train Your Dragon, they belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"Are you sure about this, Hiccup?" Elsa asked, taking in his new armor. He had changed his armor and his foot, and made him seem like a totally different person. After a little bit of persuading, he managed to get them in good clothes and got them on Toothless at night. Now, he wore black leather armor with larger shoulder pads and a bit more protective armor. He wore a mix of black and brown, but the black made him blend with Toothless' scales. Elsa and Anna copied with the black, with black shirts and pants and boots.

"Sure it is!" Hiccup replied, looking at the map. "I passed an island with wild dragons on my way to Arendelle, and wanted to stop, but I wasn't too far away." Elsa and Anna looked at each other, unsure.

"Hiccup…"

"Hey, hey, don't worry." Hiccup said. "I'll return you two in one piece. I keep my promises. Just ask Toothless." Toothless grumbled, as if saying yes.

* * *

It took a couple of hours, but they passed it telling stories. Hiccup had most of the stories to tell, but they listened intently and with interest.

"So your mother is some sort of dragon lady?" Anna asked after he finished the part where he met her and she showed him the fortress with the dragons.

"She's incredible! Since then she's been teaching me all sorts of things that she learned in the past twenty years!" Hiccup sighed, looking into the sky, his face becoming wistful. Anna looked at Elsa, and Elsa caught the look. Elsa laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… Just the fact that my dad only got to be reunited with my mom for a short time…" He looked down. Toothless looked away sadly.

The two decided not to push anymore.

* * *

Hiccup managed to tell the rest of the story, how the Bewilderbeast can control dragons, and how his father died. He told how they managed to beat the dragon and how Toothless became the Alpha.

They were quiet, until the clouds cleared and the island came in sight. Hiccup turned, grinning.

"Ready to meet your new dragons?"

* * *

They landed and Hiccup pulled out his book.

"Okay, what do you guys want? Remember, choosing a dragon is a very careful choice. You have to compare your personalities and the size of yourself, and the way the dragon is built. But first, we'll have to see what kind of dragons are on this island. Come on."

They walked around for a while, trying to find dragons. A couple of times they encountered dragon traps, but thankfully Hiccup had the eye for them. Once, Anna almost stepped in an iron trap, but Hiccup managed to stop her.

"Careful, these may be old, but the older, the more it will hurt." Hiccup said, kicking it away with his metal foot.

"Oh." Anna said, gripping Elsa's arm.

They continued on.

* * *

They came to a rest stop by fresh water, a nice waterfall and lake, and settled down.

"I'm going to go scout the area. Toothless, stay here with them." Hiccup said. Toothless huffed and plopped down by them. Elsa and Anna looked at each other, unsure.

"Hiccup, you don't know what's out there." Hiccup smiled, patting the cylinder on his thigh.

"Don't worry." He replied. "I've encountered way more insane dragons. I'll be fine." He waved and disappeared into the bushes. They looked at Toothless.

"You know, he's kind of insane." Toothless gave a slight nod and a grunt.

* * *

Elsa and Anna played chess with stones and sticks, waiting for Hiccup. Toothless watched curiously. Elsa put her king on the last mark, making Anna whine.

"Checkmate." Elsa said happily.

"Ugh." Anna pouted, crossing her arms. "No fair…"

"Heh." Elsa replied, remaking it. The soothing sound of the waterfall and Toothless's purring was nice…

Their peaceful moment was interrupted by yelling and then Hiccup came barreling through the bushes, a Monstrous Nightmare following him.

Anna was in love.

The Nightmare was gorgeous. Blue and red, the eyes a gorgeous blue. Long and slender, with powerful wings and white teeth.

"She's beautiful." Anna said. Elsa looked at her with wide eyes.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Elsa asked. Anna shrugged.

"Gut feeling?" Toothless hopped in front of the two, growling.

Hiccup extended his hand to Toothless, making him stop, and then he moved toward the dragon slowly, his arm extended, his hand opened.

"Hey, there, girl…" Hiccup said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." The dragon huffed, staring at his hand as he got closer. "I'm not going to hurt you…" Elsa and Anna stared in amazement. Hiccup spoke quietly and gently, like he was talking to a baby. And the Nightmare seemed to be relaxed under his gaze.

Hiccup's hand lay gently on the dragon's nose, the dragon closing her eyes.

"That's incredible…" Elsa whispered, looking over at Toothless. Toothless gave a smug look, like, 'yeah, that's my rider'. Hiccup begin to back up, the dragon following. Hiccup flashbacked to the time when he was pulling Hookfang out of the cage, and the way he put Snotlout's hand on his muzzle. Toothless moved out of the way, watching as Hiccup took Anna's wrist.

"W-W-What are you-" Elsa started before Hiccup shushed her. Hiccup brought Anna's hand forward, gently replacing his hand with hers. As soon as she touched the dragon's nose, the dragon begin to purr.

"W-Wow…" Anna said. "She's so beautiful…"

"Monstrous Nightmares are stealthy dragons, but they also have a habit of setting themselves on fire in self-defense. But don't worry, we'll get you a saddle and you'll be good to go." Anna hugged the dragon's face, making her huff and then throw her up, making her land on her slim neck. Anna shook her head out of her daze.

"Whoa." She said, holding the dragon's horns.

"Once you've established a bond with a dragon, they will be loyal to you no matter what. Right, bud?" Toothless purred and licked Hiccup's face. "Okay, okay. Ready to find your dragon, Elsa?"

* * *

"Hiccup?" Elsa called. "Ugh, I should've never insisted on going on foot." Anna had been eager to get into the air, so Hiccup took her up, but not without asking Elsa if she would like to ride with him. But no, Elsa said she'd like to keep looking on foot, and let them go fly. One of the reasons she let them go was because riding with Hiccup alone would kind of be awkward. Anna offered, but she declined that too.

There was a rustle in the bushes to her left. Elsa gulped and stepped back.

"H-Hiccup…? Anna? I-Is that you…?" She asked. "Please tell me this is a joke."

It was quiet before a dragon jumped out, making her yell and fall back. The dragon was a Deadly Nadder, making her extremely scared, considering that the dragon had spikes on the tail. The Nadder flicked open the spikes, squawking at her.

"Ah! Please don't kill me!" Elsa cried. The Nadder stopped, staring at her with wide blue eyes. "Y-You're a Nadder right…? Y-You're really pretty." The Nadder squawked, slightly backing down, tilting its head. Hiccup had told her the previous night that Nadder's loved being complimented, and Elsa wasn't lying. The Nadder's coloring was dark blue and white, with touches of black here and there. Its eyes were blue, like icy blue.

"I-I don't mean to harm you or anything…" Elsa said. "I-I was just walking. B-But you are really pretty…" The Nadder squawked again and Elsa reached up slowly, gently laying her hand on her nose like Hiccup did with the Nightmare.

Surprisingly, the Nadder purred instead of trying to bite her hand off.

"That's it… I'm not going to hurt you…" Elsa whispered. "I'm Elsa." The Nadder squawked and tilted her head. Elsa smiled and stroked her horn.

* * *

Anna poked the water, her dragon huffing slightly. Hiccup watched the bushes for Elsa, but so far there was no sign of her.

"Should we go looking for her?" Anna asked as Hiccup sat down beside her.

"I think she's okay… She has magical powers, I'm sure she's okay… I think…" The two dragons lifted their heads and growled at the bushes and both stood up, Hiccup reaching for his sword.

Elsa popped out, followed by a Deadly Nadder. Their eyes widened and Hiccup's eyebrows rose. Elsa straightened and pointed to the Nadder, smiling awkwardly.

"I found my dragon."

* * *

"So, what are you guys going to name them?" Hiccup asked. Elsa patted her dragon's neck.

"Wisp." Anna said. The Nightmare gave a small purr at the name. "Wisp it is."

"Um… I was thinking Shard." Elsa said. The Nadder purred. "You like that?" The newly named dragon purred louder.

They rode for a few minutes before Elsa straightened, extending her arms.

"It feels so good up here…" She said. "It feels…"

"Free." Anna finished. They smiled at each other.

"Exactly." Elsa replied. Hiccup smiled and then patted Toothless's head.

"Do you guys have a forge?"

* * *

 _Elsa and Anna with dragons! That is chapter four done, and the next couple of chapters are going to be awesome... Hopefully._

 _R &R!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Frozen or How To Train Your Dragon, they belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

They were able to sneak Wisp and Shard into the castle, and thankfully their quarters were big enough to house the large dragons. Then they led Hiccup down to the forges after letting him write down the measurements of the two dragons.

Hiccup was so excited. Since it was after sunset, the forge had been closed, but since Elsa was the queen she had keys to everything, she simply opened the forge again. The forge had to be the biggest one he'd ever seen, which was saying a lot with the forge back on Berk. And the metal… So shiny, nicely formed…

Hiccup picked up a dagger, running his fingers over it.

"Looks fine." Hiccup said.

"Our men are some of the best blacksmiths in the land." Elsa said, watching him fiddle with the dagger. "Although we are a peaceful kingdom, you never know when someone wants to declare war with you."

"Oh, I know all too well." Hiccup replied. "Vikings don't really like and get along with each other." He set the dagger back up and looked around. It was similar to Gobber's shop, maybe a bit fewer things but still a very impressive shop.

"So, what kind of saddles do you want? To be honest, this is the kind that my friends have." He pulled out his sketchbook and flipped through, before landing on the designs. He held them up and Elsa and Anna looked at it, before looking at each other.

"We'll take it."

* * *

Anna sighed, leaning her head back to stare at Elsa as she wrote down something. She stared until Elsa begin to chuckle.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored." Elsa shook her head. "Do you think we should've let Hiccup work at the forge all night?"

"Not… Not really. But he seems to know what he's doing, so we should leave him alone. He's the chief of Berk, a dragon trainer, and rides a Night Fury. Of course we're going to leave him alone." Elsa put down her quill. "Why?"

"I don't know… Maybe it's just me." Anna said, lifting herself up. "I'm going to go get a basket of fish for Wisp. She's probably hungry."

"Yeah, I need to check on Shard."

* * *

"Ready?" Hiccup said excitedly. He'd spent all night working on the saddles, and even though he lost a night's sleep, he received a message from his mother asking if he was alright. He wanted to say yes and if they would like, he could ask the queen to let them come and meet the dragons and the riders. He still hadn't asked, but he hoped she would say yes.

"Come on, I want to see what you made Wisp!" At her name, the dragon cooed and nuzzled her side. Shard squawked, sniffing Toothless.

"Okay…" Hiccup said, grabbing the sheet and pulling it off.

Anna's saddle consisted of fine and well-aged leather, sewed and cut similar to Snotlout's old saddle. It had a bit more padding, so she wouldn't be so uncomfortable. He used an old chair back to on the back, so she could lean back when she and Wisp cruised. He painted it to look like it was part of the dragon and then used a template to make the royal crest of Arendelle. He painted the crest its respective colors then carefully put it on the back of the seat. The saddle would strap around Wisp's neck to secure it, and then Anna would just hold her horns for steer control.

Elsa's saddle was similar to Astrid's saddle on Stormfly. Like Anna's saddle, the leather was fine and well-aged, also cut similar to Astrid's. This one also had a chair back, and more padding. It also had the royal crest, as well as a snowflake to represent her status and her power. Of course, no one would know what the snowflake would mean unless they knew what powers she had, but it was a nice touch. In the saddle there was a single blue line to add a little flare to it and to match her eyes.

Both were in love.

"Y-You made these?" Elsa asked, running her fingers on the leather of her saddle. Hiccup grinned, black dust on his face on clothes.

"Why, yes, yes, I did." He shrugged. "I made all the saddles for my friends back on Berk."

"They're incredible!" Anna said, showing Wisp the saddle.

"You're incredible." Elsa said, making Hiccup rub his neck. Toothless nudged his hip, huffing.

"Oh, I should probably go and bathe or something." Hiccup said, gesturing to himself. "Can't show up to breakfast like this, huh?"

"I'll let a servant know to draw you a bath-" Elsa started.

"I-I'm sure I can figure it out, don't worry." He said. "Come on, Toothless."

* * *

The maid was exiting his bedroom when he arrived and he sighed in exasperation. He'd only known Elsa for a day and he already knew she was very persistent. He and Toothless quickly ran into the bedroom, and he closed the door and locked it. Toothless went over to his corner after Hiccup took off his saddle and happily curled up.

Hiccup stripped his garments and wiped his face from the residue, so the water wouldn't turn completely black. He pulled out his braids and then took off his prosthetic, and hopped over to the bathtub, feeling the water. It was hot, and bubbly… And smelled faintly of lavender and… Was that some kind of mint he smelled? He slowly stepped into the bathtub and let out a relaxed sigh, slowly sinking into the water. Unlike other Vikings who despised baths and cleanliness, Hiccup enjoyed baths. It felt good for his skin and Toothless could warm the bath with some fire.

Hiccup went down, wetting his hair and then washing his face.

"Ah… Nothing like a good ol' bath to make you feel relaxed…" He was kind of glad for this visit because he got away from Snotlout and the twins, and his chieftain duties.

Hiccup closed his eyes, feeling like he could sleep but he knew breakfast would be soon. So he soaked for a while. It was relaxing and the water let his muscles relax. The door nudged open and Toothless bounded in, sitting adorably, his ear twitching.

"Whatcha doing, bud-" Elsa stepped in, making him yelp. "Whoa, what are you doing in here?!"

"Sorry. I had to talk to you." Then he noticed her eyes were shut. "Anna and I were wondering if you could help us with some tricks on our dragons."

"Uh… This couldn't wait until after my bath…?"

"Well… Unless you wanted my sister in here-"

"No, no, that's fine. Yeah, I'll be out in a bit. When's breakfast?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Okay, thanks." She opened the door. "Hey, Elsa, do you mind if I send my mom and friends a message? Like… To maybe come and meet you? You could learn some tricks from Astrid and Snotlout." Elsa turned, her eyes now open, bright with excitement.

"Of course!"

* * *

Hiccup stretched after he pulled on his tunic, then ruffled his hair with the towel. Toothless watched. He picked up the Terrible Terror, tying the message on his leg.

"It's a nice day, huh, Toothless?" He said, walking over to the double doors. He unlocked them and walked over, stepping out onto the balcony. He released the dragon and watched it fly off, hoping no one sees it. He breathed in the fresh air and took in the beautiful sights of Arendelle. The water was crystal clear, boats coming into port, people bustled around… It was beautiful.

Toothless growled behind him.

"Toothless, what's wrong, bud?" Toothless was like a cat, his back arched and his teeth out. His eyes were slits.

"T-Toothless?" Toothless hissed at something behind Hiccup, so he looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. "It's okay, bud, probably just seeing something." Hiccup said, closing the doors after he stepped inside. Toothless stopped and his ear twitched, cooing softly.

"You're weird."

* * *

After a delicious breakfast, they spent the whole day training. Hiccup led the training sessions, and they chose a secluded area on the other side of the beach. It was possibly the greatest thing, because the two royals seem to create their bonds quickly with their dragons. Wisp and Shard got along great, and the saddles fit perfect and were very pleasing to both rider and dragon.

Hiccup smiled. He absolutely couldn't wait until they met the riders.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_To Guest: Don't worry, it's not. Just some playful infatuation. Hiccup is set on Astrid, and no one else. Besides, someone might come in later on and woo Elsa._

 _I do not own Frozen or How To Train Your Dragon, they belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

The next morning was similar. They went to the beach and hung out after training a little bit.

"So, trolls are real?" Hiccup said after Anna finished explaining meeting the trolls. They were telling of their summer, and they were halfway done already.

"Very much. And have magical powers." Elsa added. "Just wait until you meet the talking snowman." Hiccup laughed. If they'd explained this to his dad or to someone else, they wouldn't have believed them. But Hiccup believed every single word of it. Hiccup leaned back against Toothless and looked into the sky.

"Well, I would love to meet your boyfriend, his reindeer and the snowman." He pointed his finger at Elsa. "And I want to see this ice castle of yours. It sounds amazing."

"It is!" Anna said excitedly. "It's gorgeous! Cold, but gorgeous." Hiccup chuckled, and they told the rest of the story.

After they finished, he was laughing.

"Hans sounds like a real jerk."

"He was." Anna said. "And I punched him. Man, that felt good." Hiccup chuckled.

"I'm sure it did. I deal with Snotlout and at one point I punched him hard. Apparently that shocked a lot of people." He gestured to himself. "Guess that they weren't expecting that from me."

"I have to admit, I didn't think you would be the chief of Berk-"

"Thanks for summing that up."

"-But after seeing you tame that dragon, your manners, your politeness, it really struck me that you are really the chief." Hiccup laughed a bit, and looked into the sky. It was such a warm day, not a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining… The sky reminded him of Astrid's eyes, the way they shone in the light… How he missed her. And her sun golden hair…

"So… Do you have a girlfriend?" Elsa asked suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts. He blushed bright and straightened his body.

"U-Uh… Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. You got a dreamy look on your face."

"W-Well… I do, in fact…" He replied. "Her name's Astrid."

"She's the one with the Nadder right?" Elsa asked, stroking Shard's chin. She purred in response.

"Yup. Astrid and Stormfly, a perfect pair to be honest." Hiccup sighed happily and dreamily.

"What's she like?" Anna asked.

"Beautiful, inside and out. Kind, compassionate, but fierce and battle ready. She's smart, quick, agile… Her voice is gorgeous. Her eyes are like the ocean and sky mixed. Her hair shines like gold in the sun… And her skin is fair but clear as crystal…" He sighed dreamily and the girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Toothless gave them an unimpressed look, and their dragons looked at each other.

"So, you're going to marry Astrid?" Elsa asked, slowly scooting over to him. Anna followed. Hiccup shook out of his stupor, and turned red.

"W-What?"

"Are you betrothed?"

"Well… Yeah…"

"So, you are going to marry her?"

"O-Of course! I love her!" The two laughed, patting his shoulders.

"We're playing with you." Anna said.

"I-I know, but it's still weird…" Hiccup said. "You guys want to play a-" A rock was thrown into the brushes and he looked at Elsa, who smiled, another rock in her hand.

"We'll get it!" Anna said, hopping on Wisp and they both took off into the brush. Hiccup and Elsa laughed.

"Your sister is quite weird." Hiccup said.

"A little bit, yes." Elsa replied. Hiccup laughed before something pierced his neck.

"Ow!"

"Hiccup!" He swayed, hearing Toothless roar before he fell onto his side, his body convulsing. He saw Shard and Elsa fall down too, before blackness enveloped him.

* * *

Anna hopped out from the brush, holding the rock in hand.

"I got it!" She froze when she saw no one around. Wisp sniffed and growled. "Guys?" She hopped down, dropping the stone and looking around. "Is this a joke…? Please tell me it's a joke." Her foot hit something and she looked down, a cylinder like thing on the sand. Her breath hitched. She picked it up.

It was Hiccup's Dragon Blade.

Anna looked around, spotted some kind of dart, going over and picking it up, sniffing it, then gagging. She looked up, seeing footprints in the sand before she saw a boat retreating behind a tall mountain.

"Oh no."

* * *

"Hey, Val, I understand that you sent the message the other day, but did we really have to leave so soon?" Fishlegs asked. Valka looked ahead, gripping the saddle. Cloudjumper crooned softly.

Valka had sent Hiccup an A-mail the day after he probably arrived, asking if he got there okay and he was doing okay. But something was curling in her stomach. She didn't know if it was anxiety or nervousness, but she really didn't like the idea of Hiccup being alone on foreign land. She knew Toothless was with him, but what if they got separated?

"I-I'm not sure." Valka replied. "I just have a weird feeling."

"I'm sure it's just a mother's instinct. You just got Hiccup back and now you're probably feeling the motherly nature, Valka. I'm worried too, but I know Hiccup can handle himself." Astrid said. Valka nervously fingered the saddle.

"I-I know." She replied quietly. They had left last night, and they were so close, too. She released a sigh. There was no point in going back now though. They had come this far, so why not just go?

"We might as well just keep going. Arendelle can't be that far anyway." Valka said.

"I wonder what the place is like." Eret said. "It seems like it'd be a big town."

"Probably is." Snotlout replied. "I bet the queen is stuck up."

"Snotlout." Astrid hissed.

"Hey… Uh… Guys?" Tuffnut tried.

"Shut up, Astrid. Don't tell me what to do." Astrid threw her hand in the air. What was that supposed to mean? She didn't even say anything.

"Guys!" Tuffnut said. They all looked at him. He was pointing at something up ahead. "What's that?" Valka pulled out her spyglass, looking through it.

A Monstrous Nightmare was hurdling toward them at a very high speed.

"Snotlout, catch!" Valka patted Cloudjumper's head and he and Hookfang spread open their wings. The Nightmare slowed and managed to slam into their wings, then the dragons slowly carried it to a nice sized sea stack.

Valka's eyes as a girl sat up from almost being thrown off. Her hair was red, her eyes blue like the sea and freckles all over her face.

"Ow…" She said, then patted her dragon's head. "You okay, Wisp?" The others landed and Astrid and Valka hopped down from their dragons. The girl shook her head and slid down.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked. The girl perked up, looking around and then running up to Astrid.

"Are you Astrid?" She asked.

"Uh… Yes." She released a relieved sigh.

"M-My name is Anna, I'm princess of Arendelle. My sister and Hiccup have been captured." Valka gave the others a knowing smile before turning her attention back to her.

"By who?" She asked.

"I don't know." Anna replied, pulling out a dart. "But I think they were hit with these. I don't know what it is, but I think it's something bad." Valka took the dart.

"Those are the same darts they hit the dragons with when we were captured by Drago." Astrid whispered to Valka. Valka gripped the dart tightly.

"Did you see the ships?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes. Please, help me."

* * *

Hiccup sat up, gripping his head.

"Ow, man, I got a headache…"

"Same." He turned his head to see Elsa, leaning against the wall, a bored look on her face. Her hands were bound in dark gray chains.

"What are those for?"

"Apparently to conceal my powers." She replied, shifting. "Quite uncomfortable, I must say." Hiccup stood and went over.

"We'll get them off, don't worry." Hiccup looked over and froze, his green eyes searching carefully.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"I've been in these cages before… I've seen them before…" He gulped. "This is a dragon hunter ship." There was a low grumble from the stall next door.

"Toothless?" He asked. The answer was a croon, making Hiccup sigh in relief. "Shard?" There was a squawk from the stall to his right. "Good, our dragons are here." Elsa nodded, looking at him as he paced.

"Have a plan…?"

"No… Not really." Hiccup said. There was laughing from Toothless's stall. "Toothless, shush."

Hiccup sat down from across Elsa, smiling softly.

"Anna will find my mom and they will come for us. Anna obviously wasn't captured so she must be searching for them." That gave him a bit of relief. He really hoped they were coming.

So they sat and waited.

* * *

About an hour later, a man stepped into view, the door opening.

The man smiled.

"Hello, Chief Haddock, Queen Elsa. Welcome to the Reaper. We have been awaiting your arrival."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
